Yuri's Birthday Choices
by puffles 44
Summary: One-shot. In Yuri's POV. It's Yuri's birthday and Wolfram gives him 5 choices. To Yuri's dismay, in those 5 choices, there's only one that was friendly enough to accept. What are those choices? What did he choose? Read to know... Yuuram.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This was made the Sunday before my birthday this year... (Which reminds me to update my profile...) I was hesitating in posting this, knowing Yuri's birthday falls on July... But, I have a classmate whose birthday was yesterday and I promised her to print her a story... I decided to post it here before printing her the copy... Anyways, I hope you would like this!

* * *

Yuri's Birthday Choices

It's my birthday again... I can't believe how tiring celebrating one's birthday could be! First, a few days back, other than the usual paper work, I had to sign an additional hundred or so invitations to be delivered to each and every country in or out of the Mazoku-Human alliance. It's kind of useless complaining about the added paper work since it is a necessity... Gwendal and Günter had told me many times that all nations should be invited, not to cause any kind of political racism. Oh, we don't want that, do we? Next to that was greeting and bowing in front of each and every singles guests which took maybe an hour or two to finish... I remembered Wolfram telling me that I should stop thinking of a way to escape; well, how could I? He has strong grip on my hand and he didn't let go until I was about to give the speech Günter gratefully and graciously had done for me a few weeks ago... Speaking of which, the speech was next on my list to mentally complain about. Judging from how long the paper extended, I think it took me an hour to finish the whole thing! I couldn't believe how long that speech was... Now, I'm starting to think of how long the ending speech will be... But, I shouldn't think of that now... I should really be thinking of how I could stop looking into the green eyes of my fiancé as we dance. Before anyone else could pull me away, I asked Wolfram to have my first dance. He was after all my fiancé, not to mention, the person I truly admired. He didn't use that bratty attitude on me when he accepted it. He truly made this tiring week worth it... He was my stress reliever at the moment. We slowly swayed from side to side and it was my turn, well, to turn... The music we were dancing in was slowly coming to an end. Oh, I wish we could dance all night... But, when it did, we took our bows and received our applause. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled by ladies and Wolfram walked away. The tug-of-war ended when Lady Emma from the country of Germania was able to pull me out from the mess of ladies trying to get my second dance of the evening. After her, I danced with a bunch of others until I was forced into doing my last resort... Go to the men's comfort room when I really didn't need to. On the way, I saw Wolfram.

"Wolf, were you trying to avoid getting pulled from side to side by our guests?" I asked and waved at him.

He was leaning on the wall when he spotted me coming his way out in the hallway. He smiled and pushed his back off the wall.

"I'm not a wimp like you, Yuri... I would've taken their requests without any complaint!"

"Then why are you here?" I asked him with one eye brow raised.

"Why are _you_ here? Aren't you supposed to entertain your guests?" He returned with a question.

"I'm just taking a break from the tug-of-war session the guests had planned as a way to decide who I will dance first." I answered as I leaned on the wall beside him. "And, besides, I would rather be with you than with anyone else."

He looked at me in the eye and chuckled. I looked at him from head to toe. He was in his formal uniform, the one he used in my 16th birthday... I couldn't believe he still hasn't grown that much... Sure, he had slightly longer hair and his eyes were only a bit smaller than before, but that didn't change the Wolfram I used to know. He was still the Wolfram I loved and is familiar with.

"Say, Yuri, can I give you your present later?" Wolfram asked.

"I guess so... I really don't mind if you give me one or not..."

"I'm your fiancé, you little wimp! Of course, I should!" He insisted and pulled my ear but quickly released it.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that to prove your point!" I said as I held on my harassed ear.

"You're just a wimp as always..." He said with his hands on his waist while he shook his head. "No matter how many years would pass, you'll be the same wimp I will ever know..."

A smirk graced my face. Oh, he shouldn't have said that... I sneakily pulled him close with my arm and caressed his right cheek with the same hand. He was shocked and his bright green eyes were wide. I raised his chin a little so I can see his lips a little closer.

"Would a wimp do this...?" I whispered and pressed my lips onto his.

I closed my eyes as soon as our lips met. This is the first time I held him like this... I would usually give him cheek kisses nowadays, not kisses on the lips... Since my eyes were closed, I didn't know if he closed his eyes. Slowly, our hands fell onto their rightful positions. Mine is on his waist and were rummaging my hair. Whenever we would briefly part, with my eyes opened, he had a lustful smile. I guess he was enjoying it as much as I am. Sharing one last kiss, he pulled apart and smiled. We didn't need to pant; our breathing was regulated perfectly during and after our kisses that we didn't need to catch our breath or anything of the sort...

"I think this would be the best time to give you my gift, then." Wolfram said and held my hand.

"Alright, show me what this gift of yours is..." I said as we started walking away from the closed doors of the ball room.

"We're going to my room, if you don't mind..." He said without looking back. "Oh, I almost forgot... You're a good kisser, you know..."

"Really... I wonder what you'll say if I said it was my first." I asked with a sly smile. "And, I don't mind at all..."

"Well, I say, you've got talent." Wolfram replied happily.

I felt happy too. I'm with Wolfram, no less, and he's going to give me a surprise... Now that I think of it, what is this surprise he has in store for me?

"Here we are..." He said as he looked at me, and at the same time, twisted the knob open.

We went in and he locked the door. I thought of joking him a little...

"Are you planning something so _private_ that you just had to lock the door?"

"I might..." He said with a smile.

I sat on his bed as I watched him in silence. He brought out a bag from underneath his bed and opened his closet. I wondered what he was doing...

"I'm going to let you choose your own present..." He said slowly as he placed clothing into the bag.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slightly worried.

"After hearing the options I'll give you, you'll pick one as your gift from me... So, are you ready to hear them?" He asked without any hint of sadness in his words and without looking at my now worried face.

Before answering, I gulped. There was no way of knowing what he's thinking at the moment... I never could always guess what he's up to... This is one of those times I have no idea what he's going to say...

"O...Okay, I'm ready..." I said almost inaudibly.

"I'll start...Option A: By tomorrow, I will stop pushing myself and stop saying that I'm your fiancé...In short, I'll break our engagement personally and will have no more relations to you, unless it is about Greta... Option B: We'll continue this, but I will let you flirt with other people, but you can never talk to me ever again..." He said nonchalantly. "Option C: You can have me just for tonight and by tomorrow; I'll go back to the Bielefeld territory and just be another noble you'll have to invite for parties, such as birthdays and balls... Option D: I'll wait for you until you can finally accept me as yours as much as I could stand it... And, Option E: You'll promise me that you'll never look at someone else like the way you look at me and accept me as your husband... Those are your choices... Now, pick one."

I gulped again. As much as I wanted to pick the last option, I can't help but wonder why his options were just too harsh... It was as if he was forcing me to pick the last option...

"Why are your options so unfair, Wolfram?" I asked as if it was meant for a whisper...

He stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"Because the world is unfair, Yuri... Like it or not, the world had always been unfair, even in the beginning of time... No matter how much you want or work on changing it, in the end, it would go back to being unfair... By making you choose between these options, I'm already training you for I know that sooner or later, you'll find yourself stuck in situations like this that you'll have to choose one answer, no matter how unfair or dreadful it is..." He said and sat beside me.

"Can you-"

"I'll count to ten... If you can't make up your mind by then, I'll have to resort to option A..." He said sternly, yet, playfully at the same time. "1...2...3..."

Panicking, I knelt down on the floor and held his left hand.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, will you marry me?" I said too quickly for him to understand.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" He asked, at the same time paused saying the countdown and smiled. "You have to say what option it is... 6...7...8..."

"O...Option..." I didn't pay attention to what option was which left me stuttering.

"Te-"

Wolfram didn't continue the countdown and knelt down as well to give me an embrace. We paused at that position for a few seconds and he released me, only to cup my face my face and lean close to it.

"Never mind, it's your birthday, after all..." After saying so, he pressed lips onto mine.

I don't mind having been pinned down on the floor after spending a few seconds sitting. With his lips still on mine, his sneaky little hands were beginning to unbuckle my belt. To my disappointment, he was just teasing me... He pulled back and smiled. He stood up to continue packing up clothes in the bag. Frowning, I stood up and buckled my belt. That was not a trick that was funny at all... I sat on the bed again and crossed my arms.

"Why are you packing up your things? Don't tell me you're going to leave!" I said exasperatedly.

"Yes, I am leaving..." He said with a loving smile on his face.

How could he smile at a time like this? He's going to leave me and he's happy about it! How could he?

"I'm leaving this room... This _is_ my _old_ room we are in, need I remind you? I have to pack up so that I'll be able to completely move to your room, no, what I meant was, _our_ room..." He said then continued packing up. "I can't believe you didn't notice some of my night gowns missing in _our_ cabinet! My brothers don't know what the word 'privacy' meant and transferred half of my belongings back here... They told me to give up on you... You know me; I'm stubborn... So, here we are now..."

I looked at him with admiration... He loved me so much more than I could comprehend, and yet, it took me years to appreciate and back a fraction of what he gave... I'm so lucky to have him...

"So, do you want a secret wedding or a public one? Knowing you, you would like it to be secretive..." He said as he zipped his bag, now full of clothing and knickknacks.

"I would want it between us and the priest or whatever the person is called in this world... I don't want to make a big fuss about it... It might upset the nations, but I couldn't care less. A wedding is a testament between two lovers, and the number of people or the status of the people coming isn't necessary..." I said and shrugged off.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get my things back to our room and sneak away to the temple... There _is_ a reason why you didn't invite his eminence, am I right?" He said and circled his arm around mine.

"Yes, but how did you know, love?" I asked and stood up; I'm just playing along with the pet names...

"I know you that much, sweetie..." He replied as he opened the door for us to come out.

"Do you think they'll notice?" I asked as I looked back.

"I don't care if they do! Just get a move on, Yuri!" He said and tugged on my arm.

"Yes, dear..." I said with a nervous smile on my face with a matching nervous laugh.

It's not as if I had any other choice!

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing/typing this, you know...


End file.
